


What Happened?...

by lizziepro



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziepro/pseuds/lizziepro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, waking up on a stranger's floor isn't the worst thing that can happen to someone, as Baekhyun finds out one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened?...

If there were a worse scenario to be in, Byun Baekhyun didn't know what it could be.

Baekhyun woke up in the middle of a room he didn't recognize.  
Granted, it was a regular, normal-looking living room, but it wasn't his...

Blinding headache now throwing itself full force into his existence, he knew the night before had obviously not ended like he'd planned it to. He rolled over on the wood floor, neck stiff from the sleeping surface.

What the fuck had happened......?

It was the clanking of plates and the smell of what he perceived to be burning bacon that really woke him up at that point, that and desperation to subdue this blinder before he was forced to hit himself in the face with one or more of those clanking plates. He wasn't too frightened though. I mean, he could just explain himself and leave probably. Judging by the state of the place, it was a normal guy who lived there. A little messy but it was okay. Though why was there what looked to be a grass stain on the ceiling?.... Either way, he didn't fear for getting any diseases from sleeping on the floor. And really he didn't feel too totally hungover, surprisingly-

 _"GOOD MORNING THERE, LITTLE PUPPY FRIEND!"_ A voice boomed now directly over him.

Baekhyun removed his arm from over his eyes and looked up to meet a pair of crazier ones attached to a large looming body hovering over him like a vulture over a dead mountain lion. The face was the same too.

 _"Hi??"_ Baekhyun was kind of rethinking how easily he could get out of this situation now... especially since the guy looming over him seemed a little attached... and a lot of attractive.

 _"I bet you have a headache, huh? You should've told me you were gonna fall off the couch onto the floor! I would've just made you a blanket nest on the floor. Though wait, puppies don't sleep in nests. I would've made you a puppy bed! Yeah! Want some aspirin??"_ Baekhyun then noticed the guys nice arms, extending down to hand him a glass of water and a pill presumably to help his headache.

_"Thanks...but why are you talking to me like I'm a dog??"_

_"Because you make puppy noises when you sleep! And apparently roll around like one too. Sorry, puppy friend. I didn't know. It's really cool though. Are you secretly a dog like in that Animoprhs show??"_

If he didn't want to die from this headache right now, he would've probably lept up and tackled this asshole.  
Who did he think he was calling a puppy??  
Baekhyun was not a puppy.  
He was a fierce leopard crafted  from the most thug of ancestors, namely Louis Vuitton, Prada, and Boy London.  
It wasn't his fault though that he fell off the couch...though it did explain the headache. This is why he has a king size bed. Too many accidents as a kid made him into a cautious young man.

_"No, I'm not an animal like in animorphs...I'm a human. And I have a name. It's Baekhyun."_

_"Like bacon?!"_

_"No-"_

_"People call me egg."_

_"Why the hell would anyone call you egg?"_

_"I don't know but nicknames are fun."_

Baekhyun had about had enough of this and decided now would be the best time to excuse himself to leave. He had glitter on his face, some questionable alcohol stains on his designer jeans, and what smelled to be like a massive case of "I need to shower because I smell like a dead hooker" going on. But this guy didn't seem to mind.

_"What's your real name, egg?"_

_"Park Chanyeol, at your service!"_ Chanyeol said with a salute to the now standing Baekhyun. Baekhyun eyed him and raised an eyebrow before nodding and trying to wipe some of the glitter off his face. _"Do you want breakfast, Bacon?"_

_"Are you gonna call me Bacon the whole time I'm here if I stay?"_

_"Maybe..."_

_"Fine. I could use some food."_ Baekhyun popped his neck and rolled out his arms to stretch, vaguely noting the stares he was receiving as a result from Chanyeol. He just smiled to himself.

This guy was cute, kind of. Something about him though.... He seemed familiar. The two made their way to the table where Chanyeol set out 2 plates of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of them. Giggling to himself the whole time.

_"Look Bacon, its us!"_

_"I can see that..."_ he didn't mean to smile, but he had, and Chanyeol smiled contently right back at him. This was going to be a problem. _"So wait, how the fuck did I end up here last night?? I don't even know you."_

_"Yes you do."_

_"How?"_

_"You don't remember??"_

_"Obviously not. Explain."_

"So you work at the donut shop down off 16th st. Right?"

"How do you know that...?"

"Isn't a guy allowed to enjoy the bliss of fresh baked goods and hot chocolate in the morning?"

"I guess."

"Well I see you there sometimes. You don't ever look too happy, kind of like an angry puppy who got his playtoy taken away..."

"I'm not a puppy."

"Sure. But anyway. You've made my hot chocolate a couple times, and its the best thing I've ever tasted! No one else can make it like you. So I try to come in when you work."

"So you stalk me..."

"No!.....no?? What qualifies as stalking??"

"Everything you just told me, pabo"

"Oh, well, sorry! Anyway, one day I was there waiting for my friend Kyungsoo. And when he walked in, he went up to the counter to talk to you. By golly was I excited!"

"Did you just say 'by golly'?"

"Uhm...yes?"

"Continue..."

"So you guys are friends, obviously. And when Kyungsoo came to eat with me I asked him if you were going to his birthday last night."

"So I was kidnapped by my stalker. Great. That's something I never saw coming."</i>

_"I didn't kidnap you!! I had permission.."_

_"From who??"_

_"You, silly!"_

Baekhyun couldn't believe what the hell he was hearing. That's why this guy looked familiar. He was his attractive customer that he'd been talking to Kyungsoo about for weeks now. Holy fuck. He felt his face grow exponentially warmer and took another huge sip of his oj.

_"Okay, so how did I end up here last night then??"_

Chanyeol smiled a huge smile, one that said he was proud of himself, like he'd recsued a toddler from a pool noodle at the local pool or something.

_"I saved you."_

_"You......? You saved me??"_

_"Mhmmm."_

_"Explain..."_

_"Well, you know those guys from that VIXX gang?? The ones who like to give people trouble over off of Main st?......."_

Baekhyun knew where this was going. He wished it hadn't, but it was. Baekhyun wasn't the biggest of guys. He was a bit tiny. That being said, he always got trouble from these guys for no other reason than they could push him around, that and they knew baekhyun was fairly well off and always had money on him. Money which they stole at any chance. It wasn't his fault he always needed cash in case he caught a massive sale at Ralph Lauren. Could you blame him??  
Anyway. He'd had more than enough run-ins with these guys to know where this was going.

_"How much of my money did they take this time??"_

_"None. I made sure."_

_"What??"_

_"Okay, well it was Kyungsoos birthday party last night, right?? So I saw you there again, and I decided that I should talk to you because you made such perfect hot chocolate. Hahaha, you didn't like me too much at first. You got all red and shaky like I was a desk chair that had come to life and was trying to devour your legs or something. But you got more comfortable, and more drunk, tripped a couple of times, then cried about the drink on your designer jeans. So I told you it'd be okay, but then you got glitter on you from Kyungsoo's jacket you thought was really cool, so you rubbed your face on it. Said it was like the galaxy was melding with your skin, so you were a planet or something. I don't know. But then you got mad at the fact all the strawberry vodka was gone and left."_

_".......I highly doubt all of that happened."_ Baekhyun replied, leaning back in his chair and finishing off his orange juice. There was no way. He was more than able to handle his liquor. This was just an excuse to kidnap him. He was sure of it.

_"Let me finish! So anyway, you left, and I went to find Kyungsoo to ask him what I should do since we were talking. I wanted to make sure you were okay, and wanted to make sure you got home alright, but I didn't want to follow you if you didn't want me to."_

_"I was drunk. I wouldn't have known the difference."_

_"You would've when you woke up though."_

_"....I'll give you that. So what did you save me from?"_

_"Well, you wandered down Main street, drunk, stumbling, kind of singing the national anthem. You have a really good voice by the way. You ever think of singing?"_

_"Keep talking."_

_"Anyway, you ran right into Ravi and Hongbin from VIXX. They looked pretty drunk too, but I didn't really know what to do. Then you started singing loudly at them, and I laughed a lot from where I was behind the dumpster. Good thing they didn't hear me. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to stop them!"_

_"How so?"_

_"Well, Ravi was kind of shoving you around, and Hongbin was going for your wallet, and I decided not to wait anymore, because I didn't want you to get hurt. So I jumped out from behind the dumpster and lunged toward them and growled really loud. I was like a giant sabertooth tiger! It was really cool."_

_"Oh my god."_

_"Right?! I know. It was way cool. Anyway, they were drunk or fucked up enough on whatever they had taken earlier in the night and they ran away screaming like little girls. Then you turned around and told me to 'grow the fuck up' before crying and collapsing onto the pavement. I sat there with you for a bit, but then once you calmed down I asked if I could walk you home. You told me you didn't know where you lived. I mean, I guess you were pretty drunk, crying and all, so I guess you did forget. So then I asked if I could bring you to my place. You said that there was only one condition, and that was that I make you breakfast in the morning. So here I am, sitting across the table from you, the breakfast I promised I'd make you, and you having eaten it all after letting me make sure you were okay."_ Chanyeol smiled proudly again at the end of his story, placing his elbows on the table and hands on his cheeks to hold up his face.

Baekhyun returned the smile....slightly. Why was this guy being so nice to him? Why the hell did it have to be the guy he liked from work? But more than anything, he was thankful he was alright, thankful Chanyeol had been there to look after him and not let him get hurt or robbed while highly incapacitated.

_"Thank you for taking care of me, Park Chanyeol."_

_"It's no problem! No one, especially you, deserves to be beat up for something as dumb as money. It's stupid."_

Baekhyun laughed at the last bit. It was stupid. Stupid as hell to be completely honest, but it happens, and yet again, he was thankful. This time though that it was Chanyeol that saved him and not someone else. Someone else could've hurt him too, but Chanyeol, he had a feeling, just some gut feeling, that Chanyeol would never hurt him. Ever. And he liked that a lot.

A little more small talk and before Baekhyun knew it he was at the door, turning to face Chanyeol and say goodbye for the day and find his way back to his apartment to clean up and sleep off the rest of this headache. He was a bit shaky again, being so close to Chanyeol. What the fuck was he even supposed to say?? "I'll see you at work?" "Maybe we can go on a date or something because you're perfect?" "Thanks for stalking me and saving my life?"

He didn't have to come up with a question, just the yes or no, because Chanyeol took care of it.

 _"So, I was thinking we could go out sometime? Maybe to go see a movie or something...?"_ Chanyeol said nonchalantly, as he leaned against the doorframe, arm above his head.

Baekhyun stuttered a little before finally responding with a, _"Sure. That sounds good. Can I get your number?"_

_"No."_

Baekhyun glared at him out of instinct. Who the fuck did this guy think he was talking to? He just asked him out on a date and now didn't want to give out his number?! Divas did not accept this kind of-

_"Let's plan it when I come see you at work on Monday, okay? I'll get your number along with my hot chocolate. Will it cost me extra?"_

_"Well, payment in advance would be preferable..."_

Chanyeol leaned down and pecked Baekhyun's cheek, smiling a small grin as he stood back up.

_"I saved your life. Don't push it."_

Baekhyun laughed and shook his head as he turned on his heels to leave the doorway and head toward the stairs.

_"See you Monday, Bacon?"_

"I'll have your hot chocolate ready at 8am sharp, Egg." Baekhyun said with a small salute, which Chanyeol promptly returned before heading back into his apartment and shutting his door.

As Baekhyun walked out of the apartment building and down the road, he was surprised to see that he was a mere 2 blocks from his own apartment. He grinned a bit and shook his head.

So maybe waking up in a strange apartment wasn't the worst thing that could happen to a guy, especially if the owner of the apartment was cute, and nice, and perfect. The fact that he saved his life totally didn't hurt the situation either...

Monday was destined to be interesting, and for the first time, Baekhyun couldn't wait to go into work.


End file.
